The Echizen Siblings
by KagomeGirl021
Summary: what would happen if Ryoma had a twin brother named Suichi and an older sis named Risa? What would happen when Suichi and Risa who had been living in America came back for a visit and Suichi who like to sew and play tennis makes a bet or tricks Ryoma into
1. Introduction to Siblings

_**The siblings**_

_**-Risa Echizen** - age 13 - DOB - December 24 (born premature and that's why she's so small)_

_**-Suichi Echizen** - age 12 - DOB - December 24_

_**-Ryoma Echizen** - age 12 - DOB - December 24_

**Disclaimer :**I don't own these wonderful PoT characters

**Warnings:** a shounen ai/yaoi or m/m pairings and the charactersare probablyOOC though i try to make them as close the the original as possible.

**Summary:** what would happen if Ryoma had a twin brother named Suichi and an older sis named Risa? What would happen when Suichi and Risa who had been living in America came back for a visit and Suichi who like to sew and play tennis makes a bet or tricks Ryoma to be a girl again for a week and Suichi tries to be Ryoma at school? What would happen if they all looked identical and had the same birthday and showed up at Seigaku.

**Pairings:** MomoRyo, Goldenpair, TezuFuji, InuiKai, and im not sure about Taka-san yet. And I might or might not give the siblings a partner. Oh and a bit of SuichiMomo on the fact that Suichi will be Ryoma while Ryoma will be Syui-chan. Risa is just a big flirt who flirts with all the guys for fun

**A/N:** I need a permanent BETA for this story. Im looking for someone who is good at grammar and has patience to work with me. I need you to have some good imagination/ give suggestions of how to improve the storyline. Even though I pretty much have the story figured out up to a certain point, I need Reviews and ideas on how I can add to the story and to finish it. If you would like to have the position please e-mail me at

Now on to the fic....(_italics In the story are chracter thoughts and author's notes_)

**Enjoy!!!!**

* * *

**The Echizen Siblings**

It was the middle of August when Suichi decided that he wanted to go back to japan to visit his twin brother and his parents. He had been away from his brother for too long. He missed playing all those games of tennis with his dad and Ryoma.

Since he had been living in America for so long he had gotten better then Ryoma at tennis. It was a fact that Suichi had more talent in tennis than Ryoma even if they were identical twins. But, even though he had more talent he wasn't as serious about tennis as Ryoma. He would rather sit at his desk and sew nice clothes (mainly dresses for girls, or whenever Ryoma was around to try and get him to model it for him). It was something the three Echizen children knew. Suichi and Ryoma always tried to get the other to wear the newly made dress or girly outfit that Suichi had made. Although, Ryoma wore the dress more times then Suichi. Usually once the dress was on, they would have to try their best to become a girl to fool others into thinking there were two girls in the Echizen family and that Suichi was Ryoma. Their parents had gotten used to their sons' unusual activities. The boys had been doing it since they were five when Suichi had first learned about sewing and made his first dress (although most of the time his mother would be the one to fix it up to actually look like a dress).

Their father just shrugged it off every time and took pictures for blackmailing. He figured that it was their life and they could embarrass themselves all they wanted. He was just gonna go along for the amusement.

Now their sister Risa loved tennis just as much as Ryoma did. She also missed her fun with her twin little bros. All those nights of tennis competitions to see who was better or who could get the most points off their dad, were something she would never forget. She was kinda upset at the fact that Suichi wanted to stay behind another year to say goodbye to all his friends but, being the kind big sister that she was, she stayed behind to make sure he was ok.

Risa thought that it was quite amusing that her brothers would sometimes switch rolls and have Ryoma wearing a dress and be a girl. She also thought that Ryoma was getting quite good at being a girl (besides the fact that he was just so Kawaii in a dress). She had always wanted a little sister so she often helped Ryoma try to win his bet at being a girl and so that she would have a way to have a little sister(much to the annoyance of Ryoma). Since her mother had refused to have any more children, she settled for having a sister through Ryoma (though he was none too thrilled at that).

Now to this day all three children have always looked quite a bit alike. Considering two was identical twins and all of them looked quite girlish. Risa had always been a bit short for her age along with her brothers but she more than them was short. She was only 2 cm taller then both boys so they were often mistaken for triplets. None of them really minded since they were very close, unlike most siblings. So, they let people believe what they wanted not bothering to change their minds. Besides it wasn't their fault they all looked alike and were all about the same height. It just happened that way and they had to get used to it.

---------------------------------------------------

Ryoma was just lounging around the house, at about the same time, thinking of his brother and sister who were living in America right now. He was thinking of all the times he had been tricked into wearing Suichi's latest dresses and dared or tricked into being a girl for a week or two. Risa had found it adorable and perfect since she had wanted a little sister but never got one and never will, so she would more often then not help him out.

It has gotten to the point now where he can actually become the girl and forget the fact that he is a boy. One thing about being the girl, he wasn't allowed to speak. In fact it was to the point that when he was Syui-chan(the girl) he wouldn't know how to talk. It was like he had forgotten how to talk. He had tried to talk the last time he had beet tricked into being the girl, but he couldn't. No sound would pass through his lips even when he laughed. It was weird but, he was ok with it since it prevented him from slipping the fact that he wasn't really a girl. They had tried talking while he was in the dress for the first time and acted like Syui-chan for the first time but, it had backfired and he had gotten laughed at. That was when he had stopped talking as Syui-chan all together and I guess since he was tricked into being a girl 70 percent of the time a new dress was made he had gotten accustomed to not talking. (_A/N: It might also explain the reason for him not talking much as a boy as well. Although it could also be that he didn't care to speak unless there was something he really wanted to say. Oh and the other 30 percent Suichi would be the one dressing and Acting as a girl. He isn't as good as Ryoma now but he can do it_.)

Ryoma wouldn't admit it to anyone, except for maybe Risa, but he kind of enjoyed being Syui-chan for the main fact that he didn't have to care about what people thought or have to keep up his reputation. He could freely show his feelings and emotions and not have to worry about anyone thinking of him as weird. Also, because of this he was Gay. Yes he was gay and so was Suichi. But Suichi was different, he wasn't just Gay he was Bi. He loved Girls and he loved Guys. Gender meant nothing to Suichi. As long as he liked them, that's all there needs to be. I guess you could blame our father the pervert for us being Gay. He was always showing us these pictures of rankly girls in bikinis or whatever and it always grossed us out. So when we started getting hormones, Guys would look far more appealing than girls. Every time we saw a girl we would think of those ugly pictures in our father's picture books. Although Suichi did find out later on that girls weren't so bad but he still liked guys too. So, Suichi became Bi and I stuck with Guys. I never did date or have any crushes, but I always found guys better to be around.

_Anyway while im sitting here thinking of how much I miss my siblings the phone is ringing and no one is bothering to pick it up. Oh, wait they are all out right now sigh just my luck I start to think of all the fun I had with my siblings and how much I miss them and I get interrupted_

"Moshi Moshi, Echizen Ryoma desu"

"RYOMA!! Guess what?!"

"EH?! Suichi?! What? What is it?" Suichi always had the ability to scare the crap out of me when he felt like it. Like now for instance.

"Im coming to japan for a week and I need mom and dad to come get me and Risa from the airport tomorrow. Think you can do that for me?"

"EH?! You're coming home? When did you and nee-chan decide this? Aren't you in school?"

" Ha Ha we live in America, Ryoma, school is different here than it is there. School doesn't start for another month. Anyway I got to go now. Ja na!"

"Ah I forgot. Ok. sweat drops Ja!" Suichi is so not gonna let me off with that one.

Ryoma groans and goes back to his bed where he lays there thinking about what his brother is probably gonna do to him when he gets here and how much his sister is gonna wanna play him to see how much better at tennis she has gotten compared to him. He loves Risa and all but she's as crazy about tennis as he is and sometimes it can be quite annoying. She also loves to encourage Suichi with his tricking me into being the girl every time, just so she can have a sister around for a little while.

* * *

_A/N: ok I know this isn't very good but this is the first chapter. im not sure how the next chapter will work but I will try. and im not sure when I will decide to get to it lol. I know Ryoma is probably OOC even though I try to make him as close to the character as I can._

_A/N 2:Ryoma's silence is like Taka-san's burning mode. Ryoma can whisper to his brother's and anyone else's ear when Syui-chan because that wont give anything away so even though I don't write it in next chapter, RYoma tells Suichi who each regular is even though each regular will introduce themself._

_anyways next chappie will see Ryoma in a dress in front of the tennis team and Suichi as Ryoma making the regulars think Ryoma has gotten better and in the process freaking the team out as Ryoma(Suichi) introduces his twin Syui-chan(Ryoma). Of course they don't know Syui-chan is really Ryoma_

_small bit of what to expect** WHAT?! you have a sibling? And, your sibling just happens to be your twin?!?!**_

_I will have chapter 3 be where he introduces his sister Ryoma has another sibling?? maybe his triplet?? all 3 siblings will show up at the courts and all 3 play tennis._

_oh and **side note** - Syui-chan has a slightly different playing style than Ryoma. Syui-chan can do some acrobatics and some new made up moves that Syui-chan cant do as Ryoma. its like taka-san with his racket. he doesn't always remember what happens when in burning mode so Ryoma doesn't always know what he does playing tennis as Syui-chan. most of the time its just with tennis that he doesn't remember what he does except for the fact that he won or lost. Oh and Echizen is in love with Momo and Momo is in love with Echizen but neither knows the other Loves them. Yet that is._

_heh heh bring on the craziness!!!_


	2. Syui chan Comes to Seigaku

**The siblings**

**-Risa Echizen** - age 13 - DOB - December 24 (born premature and that's why she's so small)

**-Suichi Echizen** - age 12 - DOB - December 24

**-Ryoma Echizen/Syui-chan** - age 12 - DOB - December 24

**Disclaimer :** Again, I don't own these wonderful PoT characters snuggles Ryoma and Eiji

**Warnings:** a shounen ai/yaoi or m/m pairings and the characters are probably OOC though I try to make them as close to the original as possible.

**Summary:** what would happen if Ryoma had a twin brother named Suichi and an older sis named Risa? What would happen when Suichi and Risa who had been living in America came back for a visit and Suichi who like to sew and play tennis makes a bet or tricks Ryoma to be a girl again for a week and Suichi tries to be Ryoma at school? What would happen if they all looked identical and had the same birthday and showed up at Seigaku.

**Pairings:** MomoRyo, Goldenpair, TezuFuji, InuiKai, and im not sure about Taka-san yet. And I might or might not give the siblings a partner. Oh and a bit of SuichiMomo on the fact that Suichi will be Ryoma while Ryoma will be Syui-chan. Risa is just a big flirt who flirts with all the guys for fun

**A/N:** _I need a permanent BETA for this story. Im looking for someone who is good at grammar and has patience to work with me. I need you to have some good imagination/ give suggestions of how to improve the storyline. Even though I pretty much have the story figured out up to a certain point, I need Reviews and ideas on how I can add to the story and to finish it. If you would like to have the position please e-mail me at_

**kagomesan21(at)kagura(dot)zzn(dot)com**

Now on to the fic_....(italics_ In the story are character thoughts and author's notes)

* * *

It was late afternoon and Ryoma had to decline his Momo-sempai's invitation for burgers. Oh great did he just say HIS Momo-sempai? He really has to stop doing that. Anyway he had to decline because he was with his parents at the airport waiting on his brother and sister.

I really wish they would hurry up! they have been gone too long and im getting tired of being Baka Oyaji's outlet for amusement.

Soon the plane had arrived and his siblings were walking out to greet them.

"Squeals in delight Ryoma-kuuuuun!!!!" Oh great! Risa-chan is in her stupid genki mode. Ryoma then proceeds to lower his cap over his embarrassed face, hiding from his annoyingly a genki sister.

"Ohayo Ryoma-kun!!" well at least Suichi is acting normal. And it looks like they all brought their rackets too. Good.

"Ohayo Risa-chan, Suichi-kun."

Suichi proceeds to smirk mischievously at Ryoma who doesn't notice because his cap had been lowered over his face.

Soon Ryoma caught his twin staring at him in a way that didn't look good for him.

Suichi is up to something I just know it. It's probably nothing I will like either. -_Sigh-_ looks like its gonna be a long reunion. I just hope we don't get into too much trouble

------------------------------------------

They had gotten home an hour later and had proceeded to unpack their stuff. Suichi of course is sharing the room with Ryoma and Risa was in her own room.

As Suichi unpacked Ryoma saw what looked to be a bright baby blue dress. He seriously isn't gonna like what his brother had planned. It was inevitable that he was gonna be tortured or embarrassed to no end. But maybe he could try to get at Suichi first this time. Who knows maybe Suichi could be normal for once and just play tennis with him and Risa....

"Saa..Ryoma, you've gotten to be quite the pretty boy ne?" No such luck -_sigh-_

"Eh! Suichi if I've gotten to be quite the pretty boy then so have you! Che! You are after all my identical twin ne?"

"Heh Hai you got me there bro.. So how do you like school? What do you think of their tennis team? Are they any good?"

"Hai I go to Seigaku. They have a really good team. I'm one of the regulars."

Maybe he could keep his aniki by one hour talking and nothing bad will happen. At least for tonight.

"Ah sou da ne? Well otsukare. I guess I won't be bored playing against you tonight ne?"

Oh no don't retaliate. Don't fall for it, it's a trap Ryoma a trap don't fall for it.."EH?! IM NOT BORING AT TENNIS!!! YOU ARE SUICHI!! I CAN TAKE YOU ON ANY DAY!!" shimatta! Great way to not fall for the trap Ryoma. -_Mentally sulks at his big mouth-_

"Not boring ne? How about I make a deal with you." And here Suichi proceeds to grin wickedly. I swear it's like having a piece of fuji-sempai for a brother sometimes.

"Matte! What kind of deal?"

" Well since u say you're not boring and that you can so easily beat me. How about this. If I beat you at a game of tennis, you have to wear my newly made dresses that I brought for a week and become Syui-chan. And since im such a nice brother I will cover for you and take your place at school until our bet is finished. Oh yea and one more thing your coming to school with me." Suichi -_smirks-_ at Ryoma knowing full well that he will win no matter what Ryoma thinks or does.

"Che! Fine! And if I win you will be Syui-chan!" -_Ryoma groans silently-_ what has his big mouth gotten him into this time?

"Good now let's get going. Im sure Risa would love to come watch and keep a score for us." Suichi knew Risa would love to watch and know about this stupid bet. She would be jumping for joy being a genki chibi, that she would be having her sister for a week.

"-_Sigh-_ Fine! Risa!! Would you mind keeping a score for us? We're gonna go out and have a game before dinner!" Ryoma shouted for his sister to come so they could get this over with.

"Nani?! You two are gonna play a game before dinner?"

"Hai" both Suichi and Roma said in unison

"Demo, we just got here Suichi. Aren't you tired?"

" Wakaranai. Demo, me and Ryoma have made a bet" Suichi grinned knowing that Risa would get the hint of what the stipulations were for losing or wining.

"EH?! You mean...?"

"Heh, Hai Syui-chan will show up for a week and go to school with Ryoma" Risa does a genki chibi dance around the room, then smirks at Ryoma knowing full well who would be Syui-chan this time around. She may love her brothers but sometimes it's nice to have a sister around even if that sister is really her brother who becomes her sister.

"Omoshiro. Well, what are we waiting for? lets go!" she then proceeds to drag her identical twin brothers who only she and her mother could tell apart, to the court in their yard.

-----------------------------------

"Game set and match Suichi 6-4," shouted Risa excitedly.

Oi, why do I get myself into these messes? why do I always have to open my big mouth and challenge back -_sigh-_ I guess I better prepare myself for humiliation and hope the team doesn't figure out im Syui-chan

"Oi Ryoma, you ready for tomorrow?"

"Mada mada dane" Ryoma tugs his cap lower and stomps off to his room not wanting to give his brother the benefit of teasing him. He was so not looking forward to tomorrow. He just hoped it won't be too bad.

---------------------------------------

The next morning Ryoma was awakened by Suichi wearing his Seigaku uniform and holding the baby blue dress with a smirk on his face.

Ryoma looked at the dress then at his brother then back at the dress and groaned, trying to cover his face with the pillow. He did not wanna get up and go to school while he was in his syui-chan phase. He can't help it when he tries to be a girl he actually thinks he's one. It's kinda creepy because he knows he is also Ryoma but only at the back of his mind.

His brother started tugging at the pillow and his blankets and succeeded in pulling him out of bed. It was no use. When Suichi wanted him to do something, he had to do it. The bet was still on and there was no way out of it. He sighed and muttered under his breath about stupid twin brothers always wanting him in a dress.

Suichi apparently thought it was funny to watch his brother become Syui-chan and fool people around them into thinking he was really a girl. So taking the stupid dress in his hands he shoved Suichi out of the room so he could get dressed.

---------------------------------------------

When he finished getting dressed, his brother gave him shoes and socks to wear that were girly and his sister curled his hair and put barrettes in his hair. -_Sigh-_ at least they aren't pink.

"Ne, Ryoma, you look so cute with your hair curled around your face. Let me put some mascara and some lip gloss on you, to make you look even cuter." His sister was really going all out for this.

"Risa No!" oh he just had to yell at her didn't he.

"-_pouts-_ But Ryoma your Syui-chan once you walk out the door and it will help disguise you from being found out by your sempai."

Risa knows I can't resist her pouts and she doesn't like it when I refuse her fun. So what do I do to get out of this? -_Sigh-_ Nothing!

"-_Sighs again-_ Fine! You can put the makeup on me." He is so gonna regret it if his sempai ever found out.

"Yay you're the best Ryoma-kun!" she then proceeds to put the mascaraand the lip gloss on him.

"If you say so Risa-chan."He says while grudgingly letting his sister put the makeup on him.

-----------------------------------------

Well they were now entering the front gates to the school. Suichi had Ryoma's hat on and was acting exactly like Ryoma usually does, while Ryoma had become Syui-chan. She(he)was quite nervous meeting her sempai as a girl. She only hoped that no one would notice.

Syui-chan had to whisper into Ryoma's (Suichi) ear as soon as they got to the courts and explained who each person was so that he wouldn't embarrass them. It was quite awkward going to the courts and not playing tennis. It was especially awkward going to the courts as a girl.

(**_A/N: I will probably be switching POVs a lot from here to the end of the chapter so please don't hate me cuz I don't know how else to write it. Doomo!_)**

Kikumaru Eiji had been wandering around the courts bouncing around and stretching before practice started, when he noticed Ochibi's hat coming closer to the courts. He loved to mess with his kouhai because, he thought his little kouhai was a cute kid whom he loved to glomp. He also noticed that he hadn't come with Momo-chan like he usually does. So, he ran twords Ochibi to glomp him and find out why he ditched Momo, when he saw another person who looked exactly like Ochibi, but was a girl.

Eiji blinked, then blinked again, then blinked some more before crying out, "NYA!!!! Ochibi's a Girl and a Boy!!! Hoi, Ochibi who is this? She looks exactly like you!!"

Oishi, who had been looking for Eiji, hearing him yell something about Echizen, came running over to where he heard his doubles partner, and boyfriend, yell something about Echizen.

What he saw made him stare and blink and wonder who this girl was that looked exactly like Echizen. He was soon joined by the rest of the team who had also heard Eiji's cries and comes over to investigate. And let me tell you, they all had shocked looks on their faces. It was quite a funny sight to see. Fuji had even opened his eyes quickly in surprise before lowering them down again and continuing with his usual smile and closed eyes. All probably had the same question on their minds, _'who was this girl that looked exactly like Echizen in every way but gender?'_(_**A/N: I was gonna have everyone's view on how they went over to see what was going on but that would take too much time and I don't think you all wanna wait anymore.**_)

Suichi was trying really hard not to bust out laughing at all their faces. You'd think they had never seen twins before. But, he managed to keep the Ryoma look, and explain to them his situation. This was gonna be the best vacation of his life, if what he sees now is any indication on how they will react to his sister, or rather his Other sister, coming to visit with him at school. They were seriously gonna freak out even more seeing three of them. Oh this was gonna be good!!

"Ne, Eiji-sempai, Fuji-sempai, Buchou, and everyone; I want you to all meet my twin sibling, Syui-chan. She has been living in America and is visiting with me for a week. Syui-chan, these are the regulars on Seigaku's Tennis Team."

Syui-chan smiled a sweet smile that Ryoma would never do and politely bowed to the sempai.

"Oi!!! Nya! Ochibi, why didn't you tell us you had a sister?! Nya, wait, did you say she's your TWIN?! Nya!! She's so Kawaii!!!" Eiji then glomps her in a big hug.

Fuji had opened his eyes and was staring at the girl being glomped by Eiji. She looked to be giggling but there was no sound coming from her mouth. Fuji was very curious as to why Echizen never told any of them that he had a sister and a twin at that.

" Saa.. Echizen, how come you never told us, you had a sister who was as cute as you? She seems very sweet. Mind telling us why she isn't talking?" Fuji had by now closed his eyes again and was smiling innocently or maybe not so innocently where Fuji was concerned.

Everyone who had been shocked,including Oishi, who had been trying to pry his boyfriend and doubles partner off the poor girl, all stopped what they were doing and looked at Echizen for an answer.

Echizen just pulled his Cap lower onto his head and said, "Mada Mada da ne, she doesn't know how to talk, and she never has talked." Ryoma(Suichi) shrugged his shoulders and walked off to the club house to get changed while his sempai all introduced themselves to Syui-chan who in turn bowed and smiled shyly at each one of them.

Fuji looked at his boyfriend and Buchou, Tezuka, who in turn looked back and both were thinking pretty much the same thing _'why didn't she know how to talk, and why hadn't she ever talked?'_ it was quite a mystery.

Tezuka decided he had to make sure what Echizen said was true so he asked the girl(Echizen's sister and twin)"Is this true? You really don't know how to talk?"

Everyone, except for Fuji of course, was quite shocked at hearing their Buchou ask that question. Didn't Echizen just say that she didn't know how and had never talked before?

Syui-chan nods her head yes, and she smiles at everyone letting them know it was ok. She also shrugged her shoulders as if saying she didn't mind.

"Nya! That's sad that you can't talk. Can I call you Syui-chan too? Nya, it would be confusing to call u Echizen or Ochibi because there are two of you. And do you play tennis too? Nya, are you any good, like Ochibi?" Eiji couldn't help himself, and he was very curious. He wanted to know all about this girl and make her his new found friend. She was a little different from Ochibi that was for sure.

Syui-chan giggled, not making a sound, and answered each question in order by holding up a finger to indicate which answer goes to which question. She nodded that;

One finger, _'yes, he can call her Syui-chan'_

Another finger, _'Yes that she plays tennis'_

And finally a third finger, _'Yes she's as good as her brother.'_

She grinned happily after answering all his questions. It made everyone like her instantly. But before anyone else could ask a question their Buchou told them it was time for practice, and that they would have to talk to her after practice was over with. All the regulars were kinda sad about that. But, they had to obey their Buchou. So they went of to practice, leaving Syui-chan to stand and watch the practice.

Most of the regulars wanted to play her, to see what kind of style she played and to see if she played like her brother or not. They were all quite Interested in this sibling of Echizen's. In more ways than one.

Fuji was interested because there was something very familiar about her that he just couldn't put his finger on. He was gonna have to find out. But he was patient when he wanted to be and for now he would be patient until the mystery was solved.

Inui was interested because she was Echizen's sister, and it was very odd that she didn't know how to speak. Also the fact that she played tennis and admitted to being as good as her brother made for some good data.

He was constantly scribbling in his notebook about his boyfriend who was, at this moment, playing a match against Momo. But he decided to watch this other Echizen for a while to see what kind of data she would provide for him.

Momo had been quite shocked. He had been in love with his kouhai for months now, but didn't feel that Echizen was old enough to know what he wanted yet considering he never showed any interest other than tennis. So, when Echizen had introduced his sister who not only looked like him but was his TWIN, he was for once speechless. He was so speechless that Kikumaru-sempai had asked the questions he wanted to ask, before he could. Maybe he could try to date Syui-chan, since he didn't think he would ever be able to get Echizen in his arms.

He also didn't know what to think about the fact that she didn't know how to talk, and by the looks of her laughter, probably couldn't talk even if she wanted to. No sound had come out of her mouth when Eiji had glomped her tight enough to make most people cry out, or squeak in pain. But, on the other hand he also thought it was kind of cute. He would have to ask her if she was into dating.

Momo went back to the game he was playing against Kaidoh, and stopped thinking so much about Syui-chan, until after practice.

* * *

_**A/N**: I know I didn't finish all I wanted to write on here but I do hope its enough. This fic is turning out to be bigger than I expected. I may not get to the 3rd part of the fic in the next chapter because it will be a continuation of what's happening in this chapter. I might start out the end of the next chapter with a quick thought of what one of the characters might think about when the third sibling comes to seigaku._

_**Side Note:** Oh and I know I didn't mention this in the story but Ryoma had warned Suichi to keep his hands pretty much off his sempai (the one he is in love with meaning Momo) before they went to the school. There was no way to insert it into the story with out going a bit of topic. I also made sure to mention each couple at least once. Sorry Taka-san I couldn't put u into this part of the story. I might put him in the next chapter but it might be a bit hard considering taka-san doesn't talk much unless in Burning mode. He also doesn't usually do much with the others since he doesn't have a boyfriend. But I might have him hang with Risa when she starts popping up more into the story. We will see._

_**Side note2:** Ryoma will usually refer to himself as she while in Syui-chan mode. like it says he tuly thinks hes a girl even though he knows at the back of his mind that she's really a guy named Ryoma._


	3. Suichi as Ryoma vs Fuji Ch3

**The Echizen Siblings**

The siblings Info

**-Risa Echizen -** age 13 - DOB - December 24 (born premature and that's why she's so small)

**-Suichi Echizen -** age 12 - DOB - December 24

**-Ryoma Echizen -** age 12 - DOB - December 24

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these wonderful PoT characters

**Warnings:** a shounen ai/yaoi or m/m pairings and the charactersare probablyOOC though i try to make them as close the the original as possible.

**Summary:** what would happen if Ryoma had a twin brother named Suichi and an older sis named Risa? What would happen when Suichi and Risa who had been living in America came back for a visit and Suichi who like to sew and play tennis makes a bet or tricks Ryoma to be a girl again for a week and Suichi tries to be Ryoma at school? What would happen if they all looked identical and had the same birthday and showed up at Seigaku.

**Pairings:** MomoRyo, Goldenpair, TezuFuji, InuiKai, and im not sure about Taka-san yet. And I might or might not give the siblings a partner. Oh and a bit of SuichiMomo on the fact that Suichi will be Ryoma while Ryoma will be Syui-chan. Risa is just a big flirt who flirts with all the guys for fun

Authors: Kagomegirl(me) and author of Mythic Brotherhood

Chapter 3  
**The Echizen Siblings**

now here is part of chapter 3

---Syui-chan had gone over to the fence to watch the practice games (mainly Momo's)and to find a way to play without hurting anyone's feelings, when she noticed inui was watching her every move. it was a bit disconcerting to have his attention on her, knowing full well that he was writting everything he sees into his green notebook. he aparantly had taken a liking to her once he found out that she was Ryoma's twin and that she too could play tennis and was just as good as her brother.  
---She decided then and there to give him something amusing to chew on while practce was going on, just so that he would stop staring at her waiting for something to happen.  
---she thought about it a bit and decided what she was gonna do. she slowly turned her head and looked at inui who was looking right back and smirked at him. she then winked and blew him a friendly kiss and took out her headphones and put them on. once they were on she started tapping her foot and bouncing a bit to get her muscles warmed up so that she could play tennis later. she always played better after listening to her headphones even better if she were listening to the music while playing a game. it kept her distracted enough to concentrate on the game, if that even makes sense.  
---Inui was quite shocked at what this sibling of echizen's did and blushed and cleared his throat as he went to write down the info about what she did in his note book. he never expected her to notice his scrutinizing because it looked as if she was really into watching the games. his predictions had been off aparently.  
---Syui-chan kept bouncing but was now starting to dance a bit. anyone who was watching would see a smile on her face as she watched the games being played while dancing a bit. she enjoyed listening to music and watching or even playing tennis. its part of her own tennis that most people weren't aware of. she loved to fool her opponents into thinking she was a sweet innocent girl with meager tennis skills until they get onto the court where she would wipe the courts with them.

-------------------------------------------

---Well while syui-chan was dancing to the music and making inui uncomfortable, Ryoma or should i say Suichi, was setting to play against Fuji. he was crouched down and studdying each movement of Fuji and his racket concentrating on which way he was gonna move ot serve as the case may be, hoping to score a point. he remembered Ryoma(syui-chan) saying that he had never won against Fuji and that he had 3 awsome triple counters. Suichi was excited because it had been a while since he had a real challenge besides his Brother and Sister and not to count his dumb Oyaji. Maybe he could beat this Fuji-sempai of Ryoma's. He smirked at Fuji provoking him to try his best against him.  
---Fuji watched as Ryoma(suichi) smirked at him. its been a while since hes seen Ryoma smirk before a game. in fact he was quite intrigued by this. he was curious as to what had gotten into his kouhai. so he threw the ball up into the air and smashed his racket against the ball sending it screaming over the net where Ryoma promptly smacked his racket against it sending it right back at the same speed. they rallied back and forth for a while until it ended up with Fuji having to use his triple counters. at first Ryoma(suichi) was shocked because he heard about these triple counters from Ryoma but never believed them to be so effective, but once it sunk in he just smirked even more knowing that he's delt with something similar in america and having broken those, knew he could break these with ease.  
---What happend next shocked everyone on the team into stopping what they were doing to watch the game, commencing between Fuji and Ryoma(suichi). Ryoma(suichi) had just countered one of Fuji's triple counters. no one had ever countered one of Fuji's counters before so it even shocked Fuji into opening his eyes.  
"Saa.. Echizen, when did you learn to break one of my counters?"  
---Ryoma just shrugged and pulled down on his hat in a very Ryoma-like way and said, "Che, you see it often enough you can predict it most of the time. Now lets play, and you better play me seriously."  
---Fuji just rose an eyebrow at that statement and went back to serve the next ball. Fuji's expression was one of total disbelif that Echizen would dare ridicule him in that manner and brows drawning down into a dark frown, he glared at his advarsary through narrowed orbs that spoke of danger.  
---For the watching red head, it seemed there was something disturbing about the chibi he had come to know so well as he stood postioned near the base line, left foot crossed slightly over the right as he lowered his head and smirked through his bangs. Drawing closer to Oishi... He suddenly threw himself against the vice captain's back with an excited cry of "Nya Oishi! Look at our chibi today!"  
---Taking in Fuji's forbidding expression, the others stared hard at Ryoma. It was as if the dark-haired youth was toying with him, drawing out his full power by building up a tension that rang as a profound buz in the air and left them drained as they waited with baited breath for new developments.  
---Fuji's bear drop counter: Cerulean orbs glittered with an unearthly light as he watched the green and white missile soar over the net in a graceful arc. " Perfect" he smirked as it gracefully dropped from the curved hight to flirt with the ground before bouncing low. Sliding his left foot forward the tensai lowered his body to a forward stance as his racket swung upward as a savage swipe. Zooming skyward, the ball raced up and over with the speed of bullet to rocket down and impact just within the corner base line. But then, in a blur of movement almost unseen, Echizen was skidding to a halt; his weapon extented to take the ball and slam it home without mercy.  
---Hazel-gold eyes glittered behind oval optic enhancers as one shapely eye brow arched up ward. Never before had he seen such a flawless tactical display at countering some of the greatest plays to ever emerge from Seigaku and a single unerving thought resounded quietly through his mind. " Who are you and where is Echizen."  
---Leaning forward, Kaido's pale eyes widened in surprize then narrowed into serpentine slits as a low hiss escaped him. Never before had he seen such brazeness from the singles star as the shortest member of their team seemed to taunt the tensai as he effortlessly broke the unstoppable Higuma Otoshi. Beside him, Inui's pen scratched furiously as he frantically took new notes. Such exicting new data was meat and milk to the juice fiend; the sunlight flashing across his glasses as he eagerly drank in every new surprise the raven-haired youth was throwing out.

--------------------------------------

_A/N: If you haven't been able to figure out the translations for the few japanese words in this story please PM me and let me know. I will be sure to add the translation notes under this._

_Also I know this is short but I am stuck on what to write next. I will be sure to update when I can. If any of you have ideas to add feel free to send them to me. If I like what you gave me i will use it. So have patience and I will get to this again soon._


	4. Save FFnet from itself

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit

reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz

lederra

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

chaosthesith89

DanteSparda894

bellxross

Zyber Elethone

Kagomegirl021 Kitsunegirl021 


End file.
